


Rub Me Down

by DetectivePrettyBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, HANDS ON EXPERIENCE, Malia is the cutest ever and needs to be taught everything, Masturbation, kira is also the cutest ever, ya feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePrettyBoy/pseuds/DetectivePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for Kira Yukimura femslash week (and just kinda randomly to be honest). But here's for orphanvigilante who convinced me to put it on here :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Me Down

Kira straddled the blanket, listening to the world outside of her room to make sure no one was home again before she spread her lips and settled herself against the blanket. Gave her hips a little swivel and twitched at the feeling. She huffed, laughing at herself for a moment before she slowly rolled her hips against the blanket.

She really  _hadn’t_  done this in a long time. There’s always too much going on, always afraid of being called to help out in a moment’s notice (and  _that_  would be terrifying. Not just the fact that she’d have to quickly clean up, her cheeks burning hot the whole time, they’d be able to  _smell_ it.) But it’s been so quiet lately, so calm, Kira couldn’t help herself. Everyone was out of the house, it was a stress reliever (and there was a  _lot_  of stress lately), so she took her chance.

Kira gave a soft moan, the noise still sounded so loud in her ears as she worked her hips over the blanket. She reached down with both hands to spread herself before sinking back down onto the bundle, keeping herself spread as she circled her hips. Working her hips harder and faster and moved to bunch more of the fabric between her thighs before she really started humping the blanket. Her breathy sighs and moans becoming louder the longer she kept at it.

It felt so  _good_. Being able to do this and feel the heat pool into her belly and the pleasure build up between her thighs- She groaned, thighs squeezing together and pinned the bunched up fabric between them. Continuing to rut against it until all of her was shaking, bent in half because it hurt so good but she was so  _close-_

“What are you doing?”

The blunt question cuts straight through her moans and before she knows it, Kira’s looking up, finding Malia right there at her door and she goes cold at the same time she goes hot all over and she  _mewls_. Unable to keep it from coming out nor her hips continuing to rut against the already wet fabric as she comes.

Kira pants, always a little breathless after she comes, and takes a minute to get enough air into her brain before freaking out. Keeping her eyes screwed shut so she didn’t have to see the other girl in the room. She was- She was  _naked_. She had a shirt on, but nothing below the waist, she  _knew_  she should have kept her skirt on, that would have at least shielded her butt from Malia’s view, but now it’s on display and  _she came in front of Malia._

She smells it now. The scent of her own sex, the overwhelming stench of it. She got herself so worked up she- All she could hear were  _her_  moans, she should have checked again if anyone was there-

“How’d you do that?”

Kira furrowed her brows at the question, keeping her eyes shut as even more heat was added into her cheeks.

“That,” There’s a pause, and Kira imagines her gesturing for the moment, “with the blanket. You still did it with yourself.”

Kira opened her eyes at that, looking down at herself and shifted as she looked up at Malia, “You mean… how I… came?” The other girl nods, and suddenly, Kira doesn’t really feel all that embarrassed anymore. She forgets sometimes how different Malia is. Still didn’t stop her from being nervous though.

Kira shrugged, the movement still a little jerky, “I made myself feel good.”

“I thought you needed another person to do that.” Malia’s eyebrows scrunch together and she’d look adorable if she wasn’t looking right at Kira’s  _private parts_.

Kira stutters, moving her hands to block the front of her, “W-Well, no, not- not necessarily.”

“How?”

“Well…” Kira glances down at herself before looking at Malia’s crotch and blushed once more, “You’ve got parts that you can touch yourself and make yourself feel good. You don’t need another person to do it. It’s called masturbation. Ev-Everyone does it.”

Malia still looks suspicious, like what Kira said isn’t true, and kicks off her shoes and pulls down her pants and-  _ohmigod_   _she isn’t-_

But Malia does. She pulls off her underwear and came and plopped herself on the free patch of blanket in front of Kira. Moving so that she’s positioned just like her and says, “Okay. Show me how.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END :DDD 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ ave-malia


End file.
